1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electron emission device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an electron emission device including electron emission sources formed of a carbon-based material and/or a nanomaterial.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emission device (FED) is a recently developed electron emission device and includes a cold cathode as an electron emission source. The FED utilizes tip structured carbon nanotubes (CNTs) as its electron emission sources. When the electron emission sources, that is, the CNTs, are prepared; some of the CNTs are embedded (or buried or partially buried) in a surface and other CNTs are formed on the surface. The diameters and/or lengths of many of the CNTs formed on the surface are not uniform. However, the uniformity of the emitters, i.e., the electron emission sources, is an important factor in determining the display uniformity and other display characteristics.